


Insert Generic Christmas Themed Song Title Here (Ft. Alibaba is a Giant Dork)

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU- modern day, Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Underage Drinking, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add. Tags: Underage drinking should be taken with a grain of salt, who let Aladdin get near the "punch", drink responsibly kids, don't be Sharrkan or Aladdin, Sinbad is a great host, Kougyoku and Alibaba are besties and if you tell me otherwise we can mistlego, Hakuryuu can play the piano, there was supposed to be more Sinbad and Kougyoku took his place lol, everyone is probably OOC as balls I'm sorry OTL) </p><p>In which I go from writing a hardcore PWP to writing a fluffy belated Christmas AliHaku and this is the result lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Generic Christmas Themed Song Title Here (Ft. Alibaba is a Giant Dork)

**Author's Note:**

> /I actually ship it this time...! 
> 
> The PWP I mentioned is Unpopular Opinion, which is a SinJu with bottom!Sin lol But anyway. 
> 
> Belated Christmas gifts~ Have two dorky boyfriends where one is bad at magic and the other is a pianist lol Guess who's who. 
> 
> Also Sharrkan is Alibaba's personal driving instructor which is my personal Headcanon because personal kendo teacher just feels way too over the top for me lol But each to their own haha Also my Headcanon for Modern!AU Kou is that they're a company called Koutei and it's called the Kou Business Empire because they have their hands in everything (and each of the generals is an executive officer while Gyokuen is the head CEO lol  
> Does that count as spoilers??? Sorry QQ)
> 
> Anyway, Please enjoy this~

The lights were dimmed low, and the guests were either retiring or heading home for the evening. The clock had struck two A.M. a little while ago, and it was at that moment that Alibaba knew he was staying the night. Sinbad was alright with it, he had enough rooms in his house for guests anyway, being a rich CEO and owning a mansion and all.

The party had gone swimmingly. Most everyone was drunk, the happy, slightly buzzed drunk but not the "get on tables and rip off your shirt then get arrested for DUI while going home" drunk, except maybe Sharrkan who drank too much as per usual and was sitting there half naked. Sinbad was a great host, he had all the best things for a party- even non-alcoholic drinks for the youngsters and lightweights, which Sharrkan should have had.

Alibaba had sat in the corner, alone, at the beginning of the night, but had slowly been pulled into the festivities by Morgiana and Aladdin, and eventually Kougyoku as well. He did end up dancing with them, and kissed both his best friends under the mistletoe: a soft peck on the cheek for Morg, and a full kiss on the lips from Aladdin, which resulted in embarrassment on Alibaba's part and laughter from everyone else. As the night went on, things only grew more fun, until about midnight when everyone gathered in the living room (or maybe drawing room? Alibaba wasn't sure, it was one of the two rooms with heaps of couches in it) and just talked and laughed and joked. Sharrkan fell asleep, leaning against Drakon until he felt like moving, then leaned on Yamuraiha for another hour or so, much to her protests. Alibaba still had a drink in his hand and a warmth in his stomach and face, though he wasn't nearly tipsy yet. He was getting there, no doubt, but had stopped sipping the wine in his glass in lieu of entertaining conversation.

He found himself wondering where Hakuryuu had gone. They'd arrived together, kissed, and parted ways at the door. Alibaba's boyfriend wasn't really one for parties, he knew that, and yet he hadn't seen him the whole night. Surely he hadn't gone home without him? Well, even everyone from the Ren family had come, but Hakuryuu and Hakuei lived in a separate apartment in a different area of town- and she was still at the party, meaning he must still be here too.

Alibaba looked around, tapping his fingers on his knee absently. Aladdin was sitting next to him, a little more drunk than a twelve-year-old should be, but drunk nonetheless.

"Albabaa, wut're you lookin' for?" Aladdin slurred, leaning against his best friend's side. Alibaba jolted a bit, then laughed, patting the boy's head.

"Just wondering where Hakuryuu went. I haven't seen him all night." Alibaba answered, smiling.

Aladdin hiccuped and laid across Alibaba's lap, rubbing the arm of the couch. "'Ere's a piano sumwhere... Think I saw Hockeyryuu go 'n play it? Dunno. C'nt r'member..."

"It's Hakuryuu, Aladdin," Alibaba laughed, putting his drink down. He lifted Aladdin up under the arms and turned him over, resting him on the couch arm as he stood up. "I'm gonna go find him, okay? Don't drink anymore."

He brought his cup, just in case.

* * *

Hakuryuu's fingers danced across the keys of the piano, strings singing a soft melody as they were struck. Sinbad had hosted a marvelous Christmas party, which pretty much everyone he was on good terms with was invited to- granted it was Sinbad, so it was sill a lot of people. Even his family, the Ren family, had been invited, which said something because Kouen and Kougyoku found Sinbad detestable (though Hakuryuu could argue for his sister). The house Sinbad lived in was pretty large, a mansion, though still not as large as Hakuryuu's family's house, but it could accommodate practically an army. And as previously mentioned, some of the guests were staying the night.

Plus it had a piano. That was a nice touch.

Hakuryuu loved to play the piano. He hadn't started good, and definitely was never as good as his mother or Hakuei, but hard work and practice got him a long way, and he did have medals and awards to show for it. He had a passion for music, and was always trying to improve- it was the one thing he always felt good at, no matter what.

He kept playing, slow Christmas-themed songs filling the house. He sat in a large room, though it was empty save him, lined on all sides with shelves of books and sheet music. On some shelves were other instruments, mostly strings or wind instruments still in their cases, and judging by the state of the piano they were either very well kept or simply unused. However, the piano was still in tune, which indicated at least some level of use. He wondered if it was Ja'far, since Sinbad didn't seem like the musical type.

As Hakuryuu played, getting lost in his music and sheets, he didn't notice someone approaching him until they leaned over the piano and pressed a key.

"Did I get the right note?"

"Nowhere near close," Hakuryuu snorted, knowing it was Alibaba without even having to open his eyes. He did anyway though, just to see his boyfriend smiling at his hands on the piano.

"Damn it," Alibaba cursed absently, and sat on the bench next to him. Hakuryuu gladly scooted over, and resumed playing, his eyes slipping shut again.

Even with Alibaba next to him, it was so easy to get lost in his music. His fingers glided across the keys, ebony and ivory smooth and warm to him. The tunes filled the room, washing over the two of them and bathing them in calm cheer; Alibaba slipped his hands around Haluryuu's waist and leaned on his shoulder, humming along.

"'Silent Knight,' ey?" He asked when Hakuryuu started to repeat the song. The noirette stopped playing, smiling to himself.

"The first Christmas song Hakuei taught me. It's my favorite for that reason, you know?" He explained, starting to away with Alibaba. The blonde yawned against his neck, causing Hakuryuu to yawn in turn. "What time is it?"

"Two thirty-seven," Alibaba answered, nuzzling into the nape of Hakuryuu's neck. "And I'm super tired now."

"It's because you're drunk, Alibaba," Hakuryuu smiled, turning to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "Staying here tonight?"

"Yup. Sharrkan can keep teaching me to park tomorrow, if he isn't too hungover." Alibaba snickered at that, muttering, "Probably not gonna happen, he's passed out in just his underwear outside."

Hakuryuu chuckled under his breath, "Really now? I haven't seen anyone that drunk since the one party Kouen had in college were he facetimed mother while in his underwear!"

"You told me about that- what a story! To believe the great Ren Kouen would ever do something like that in his lifetime~" Alibaba teased, tightening his hold on Hakuryuu just a bit.

The two lapsed back into silence. After a moment, Hakuryuu started playing the piano again, a soft and slow song bathing the room in tranquility. Hakuryuu remained tethered to Alibaba's hold on his waist, and smiled as he played, watching his fingers touch the keys and make the music. Time passed slowly. Hakuryuu yawned once, assuming Alibaba was asleep, and withdrew his hands to turn to the blonde.

"Alibaba?"

"Hm~?" Came the sleepy reply. He blinked and looked up, momentarily getting lost in Hakuryuu's eyes and soft smile.

"You're staring,"

"No harm, no foul, right?"

Hakuryuu laughed as Alibaba pulled away. "You know I don't play sports, right?"

"Please, that's not the point," The blonde rolled his eyes. "Oh! But I did have something for you."

"Really now?" Hakuryuu asked, coy and smirking.

"Yeah." Alibaba reached up like he was going to cup Hakuryuu's cheek, then moved past him. There was a rustle next to his ear, as Alibaba said, "It's hiding behind your ear... Ah! Here we go! Tah-dah~!"

He produced a sprig of drying mistletoe from "behind Hakuryuu's ear," holding it in front of them with a wide grin on his face. He then held it above them, leaning a little closer. Hakuryuu looked up at the leaves, then back at Alibaba, and couldn't stop smiling at how corny he was.

"You're terrible at magic you know." Hakuryuu chuckled. He licked his lips, his eyes meeting Alibaba's again. They were so close now.

"Yeah, but I'm great at kissing. C'mere-"

The two met halfway, Hakuryuu holding Alibaba's shoulders while the blonde pulled him closer by the waist. A moan slipped out of Alibaba's throat, maybe he was a little more drunk than he thought, or maybe it was Hakuryuu kneading his shoulders and neck that pulled it out of him; but the kiss was pleasurable and as always, left Alibaba craving a little more.

Hakuryuu was the first to pull back, his breath elevated and his face flushed. He blinked a few times, then looked up. "You're still holding the mistletoe."

"What? Oh, yeah." Alibaba responded, and put it aside. He seemed dazed, but was smiling happily, which in turn made Hakuryuu smile. "So...?"

"So what?" Hakuryuu asked.

"So, am I better at kissing than I am at magic?" Alibaba murmured, grinning somewhat shyly.

Hakuryuu couldn't help but laugh. "Hmm... Maybe it's a tie? I'd have to try again, just to be sure."

Alibaba looked surprised for a moment, then moved closer to peck his lips. "Merry Christmas, you sly dork," was all he said, before properly kissing Hakuryuu again.

Needless to say, Hakuei made sure Sinbad gave the two separate rooms when she decided to stay the night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly enjoy making fun of Kouen lol
> 
> So kids, the moral is: drink responsibly, and don't kiss your boyfriend too passionately or your sister will make you sleep in separate rooms lol


End file.
